In recent years, a non-contact inductive coupling system is used for a board to board connection or a module to module connection, etc. electrically. As a communication system performing communication by using such inductive coupling system, a system including a transmitting circuit to transmit a signal via a transmitting inductor and a receiving circuit to receive a signal via a receiving inductor is known.
In order to miniaturize the communication system, feature sizes of the transmitting inductor and the receiving inductor are needed to be decreased. However, as these feature sizes become smaller and smaller, the system may be more susceptible to misalignment between the transmitting inductor and the receiving inductor. If the misalignment occurs, signal transmission characteristics may be degraded and a signal cannot be efficiently transmitted.